


Post-vacation blues

by Chirping_bird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Doublefives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird
Summary: 「接下來希望我吻你嗎？」咬破少年故意湊近的唇瓣，吐出沾染在牙齒上的少年血液，男人故做乾嘔，「才不，噁心死了。」兩個不同時間線的Five，15攻20受，沒有邏輯的老梗「不做愛就出不去房間」，但只會讓他們擼，有一點dirty talk
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Number Five | The Boy, Number Five|The Boy/Number Five|The boy
Kudos: 6





	Post-vacation blues

**Author's Note:**

> 極度不想收假的社畜怨念  
> 越看越喜歡兩個同性相斥的Five吵架

「Fuck！」摸著左大腿正在滲血的傷口，男人大罵。他憤怒的原因除了疼痛之外，還有他與那個長著與少年期自己相同容貌的惡魔所立下的契約。

先不論為什麼兩個不同經歷的Number Five會在不屬於他們時間線的場所相遇，也不探討為何兩人會進入「不做愛就無法出去」的房間，各自擁有二十歲和十五歲外表的Number Fives為了逃出這個閉鎖空間，在經過多方嘗試無果後只能立下惡夢般的約定：兩人認真打一場，先濺血的一方就乖乖被幹。

「別急，你等一下就會被上了。」跨坐在男人身上的少年一邊心情愉悅的說，一邊手腳俐落的替他包紮傷口。

「你很習慣了。」男人放棄掙扎的看了自己的左腿。

「我們基本上是同一個人，會有類似命運也是理所當然」，少年從男人身上跳起，將充滿血漬的白布踢到一旁，「但是我比你強。」

「我只是一時大意。」男人猝不及防向少年揮拳，然而少年早已預料，四兩撥千斤一個反手將男人手腕反轉至他痛到滴下生理性的淚水。

「隨你怎麼辯，反正你要被幹是不爭的事實。」再度跨坐到男人身上，少年熟練解開他的皮帶再將之綑綁在男人手腕上，以避免他再做出多餘的反抗，「勸你遵守諾言，否則待會被弄痛的人可不是我。」

「說得好像很有經驗，如果我們是同一人，你也就只是一個亂吠的老處男。」男人冷哼一聲，看少年掏出自己的性器左右端詳，那感覺身體和心靈上都不是普通的噁心。

似乎確認完什麼，少年冷哼一聲，「十五歲沒經驗並不晚。」說完，用他那尚未長開的食指由男人莖身根部緩緩劃到冠狀下的凹陷，此舉瞬間讓男人身體為之顫動，原本癱軟的性器頓時充血。

面對身體過於誠實的反應，男人屈辱的咬牙切齒，「但你精神上可不止十五。」

擁有相同身體的兩人雖然因後天經歷會有所差異，但在本質上越接近本能的事物果然越接近。

「彼此彼此。」自己永遠是對自己身體最了解的人，少年依據他的經驗撫摸著男人性器，在某個只能用觸覺找到的點上微微一壓，已經緊咬下唇的男人又是嗚咽一聲。

「你他媽、」少年的套弄方式男人再熟悉不過，他最不爽的是少年選擇的流程是那種可以最快射精，但餘韻極差的模式。

非常有效率，但事後心靈上的空虛感和肉體上的無力感也是非常突出。

感受到性器上青筋跳動的頻率逐漸加快，少年擼動的速度也跟著提升，看著男人滿臉不甘又被快感拉扯理智的臉龐，他心中升起一股厭惡，簡直像在鏡子前面自慰。

為了掩飾自己，少年戲謔的以食指輕彈男人馬眼繼續給予刺激，「乖孩子，加油啊。」

每當少年的手在自己分身上來回一次，男人的屈辱感就和在他全身亂竄的愉悅一樣向上堆疊，想要掙脫卻苦無機會，本能一次比一次凌厲的電擊著理智。自恃聰明絕頂的男人也無法在這極端情況下組織計畫，只能任憑可以說是另一個自己的傢伙玩弄身體。

騎在男人身上的少年除了方才打鬥時留下的污穢，游刃有餘的他早已整理過儀容，從髮型到領帶再到袖口都完美至極，簡直是衣冠禽獸，男人在心中憤憤的想。

見男人眼裡透出的不屑，少年不以為意，掌控局勢的他有很多方法可以讓男人爽、不爽或乾脆讓他哭著求饒，對於如何踐踏自己底線和自尊的手段，少年再清楚不過。身下的男人雖然不能掉以輕心，但也就只是一隻既會叫又會咬人的狗。

少年掛在臉上的玻璃片閃得男人一陣暈眩，儘管胃袋裡僅剩酸液他還是想吐，「拿掉你的單邊眼鏡，那個會害我想起老爸。」

「然後痿掉？」掐住男人又比方才更硬的性器，少年語帶嘲諷，「看起來不像嘛。」

一灘口水噴在少年右臉上，打斷他尚未脫口而出的調笑，染上黏稠液體的鏡片上反射著男人的嗤笑。

「要求真多。」抽下男人領帶拿來擦拭單邊眼鏡，少年在仔細檢查過沒有多餘污漬後才放下心，將之收到胸前口袋，並懲罰性的用力握住男人分身，「接下來希望我吻你嗎？」

咬破少年故意湊近的唇瓣，吐出沾染在牙齒上的少年血液，男人故做乾嘔，「才不，噁心死了。」

擦掉唇邊血跡，少年若有所思的凝視著從他體內流出的紅色液體喃喃自語，「真巧，我也有同感。」說完，少年的手不再慢條斯理的律動，而是毫無感情與趣味可言機械式的在男人分身上來回移動。

和冷著臉的少年形成強烈對比，逐漸被性慾左右的男人開始微微喘息，時不時發出的細碎呻吟在寂靜無聲的房間裡顯得特別清晰。

少年觀察著男人臉上細微的變化，輕捏極度敏感的繫帶後心中默數三秒，三、二、一，抬起左手分毫不差擋住男人在快感潰堤後射出的精液。

「原來讓別人幫忙打手槍真的會比較爽。」少年盡他所能的使手指遠離掌心，同時微凹手心讓帶有腥味的白濁不至溢出，再迅速向旁邊甩動使液體脫離，「你很久沒處理了，連自己身體都管不好的傢伙難怪這麼弱。」說著，也不管男人的意願直接用他的襯衫抹去殘留在手上的粘膩。

對於少年的話語男人選擇性忽視，望向達成條件理應敞開的門扉卻聞風不動，腦袋還有些暈乎的他提問，「為什麼還不能出去？」

面對男人的疑問，少年嗤之以鼻，他真不想承認如果自己和男人互換角色也會有相同反應，「看到自己的臉精蟲衝腦真的很不舒服，好心幫你複習一下，這裡是做愛才能出去的房間。」趁著男人全身癱軟，少年將他長褲脫下扔向遠處。

終於理解現況的男人身體還處於虛軟無力的狀態，他只能睜大眼睛不敢置信的點出少年的不擇手段，「你明知道剛才那樣沒用還是做了⋯⋯」

「沒錯，這樣你才會安份一點。」少年挑眉承認，一手壓制住男人一手將他翻身，隨後拿起潤滑液研究使用說明書。

「Fuck！」男人再度大罵。

End.


End file.
